


don't miss you at all

by littledust



Category: Hanazakari no Kimitachi e | Hana-Kimi (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-17
Updated: 2005-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was absolutely no reason to miss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't miss you at all

There was absolutely no reason to miss _him_. He was loud and obnoxious and disgustingly cheery in the morning. He stalked him. He took _pictures_ of him. He irritated Hokuto to the point where he couldn't properly intimidate the students anymore. He somehow managed to drag him out to lunch in all these absurdly expensive places that served nothing but sweets. He'd somehow charmed his way into living in Hokuto's apartment, his stuff merging with his stuff until it became _their_ stuff and that was just disturbing. And, God help them all, his sister _liked_ him.

Hokuto grumbled to himself and hugged Akiha's pillow tighter, trying to get to sleep.

Nope. Didn't miss him at all.


End file.
